


Heat Stroke

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And everyone who did die became another masked cryptid fuck, Car Sex, HAVING READ ISSUE 3 THIS IS CANONICALLY VERY WEIRD, Heat Stroke, I don't remember when or why I wrote this, I will use all the italics I want, I'm Going to Hell, If you know me in real life you are allowed to shoot me, M/M, Post-Canon, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Skully breaks into Tim's car and turns up the thermostat up to 80 for "insurance".
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Skully (Marble Hornets), Timothy "Tim" Wright/ToTheArk
Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102739
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Heat Stroke

It was getting extremely hot in the small space and for some unknown reason the cryptid had turned the thermostat up to 80 when breaking into Tim's car. He couldn't bother trying to turn it down. He didn't care about that now - said cryptid riding him hard in the back seat. 

His clothes were drenched and uncomfortable, itching and sticking to his skin but he felt so _good_ , he didn't even notice. One boot pressed up against the window, and the other on the floor getting stiff, back flat on the upholstery. He loosely grasped at the edge of the man's jacket, still fully buttoned up even after going through the effort of removing his pants and boxers. He watched in breathless awe at the mask, glowing in the dim light of the parking lot. They huffed loudly behind the plastic, but refused to remove it. There were blue lenses over the eyes, he realized, fogged over with perspiration. One gloved arm wrapped around the front headrest, the other leaning on the back seat. He was using his arms as leverage, lifting him up fast before he mercilessly impaled himself on Tim's dick, powerful thighs pulling him down, hips connecting with a snap. _And holy shit was it hot._

He wanted to fuck up into him so bad. It was killing him, just lying still and taking it all. But when he tried, the masked man would stop and stare at him, skull-grin putting him in place. He got the message, and they would come down even harder on him for behaving. They obviously wanted to put some kind of show on for him, pulling out all the stops. Even through fabric and skin he could feel the ripple of muscle in their abdomen, giving it all to him. What did Tim do to deserve this? 

He was trying to hold back moans, grumbling in his throat and squeezing past his lips, but it was too much an assault, and he kept panting in his body's attempt to stay cool. This wasn't safe in any manner. Dangerous (Possibly homicidal?) masked man, fucking him in the back seat of a beaten up car (fabric still smelling of smoke back before he quit) with no protection whatsoever, and the heater giving him a stroke. But the risk, in a screwed up way, made him more desperate. 

Despite the strength of the thrusts, they controlled the pace, keeping it painfully slow, edging him repeatedly, so, so close but not enough to cum. And shit he loved it even more. 

_That's it._ He definitely was a masochist. He wanted to be tortured in the best way possible and it couldn't get better than this. He liked his painfully hard cock, oozing precum for the last half-hour so that his stomach and thighs were wet with the slick. He wondered with a heavy moan if he could keep this up all night. Up and down until he sweat out every drop of liquid from his body. And then, _only then_ , would he let him cum, the last of any moisture leaving his body in hot white bliss. 

He was so fucked in the head. 

It didn't matter these days.

The thought almost pushed him again, but the man, that concealed conniver, read Tim's body language with ease. Careful, always careful, knowing exactly how much would break him and staying just below the point of no return.

Earlier he had tried to keep his mouth shut, bite down on his hand. But ~ _fuckk_ ~ it was too much, watching his dick disappear into that strong, tight heat, squeezing him just right. He had almost screamed delight.

After that, he was reduced to babbling and moaning nonsense even he couldn't understand.

" _Fuck ~ha ~ aw that's - that's good._ " 

And now, only a low rumble as he breathed harder to stay afloat. 

This man had good self control too. Ruthlessly pounding on Tim for at least an hour, but careful not to send himself over the peak. 

" _So perfect … you're so perfect."_ He breathed out without realizing. They hitched at that. Finally, making such a sweet sound.

" _You like that_?" He didn't know where his moment of bravery was coming from.

" _Your so good - ah - so fucking good. Good boy."_

They keened in delight behind the mask, back arched and face raised towards the ceiling. Tim was getting so much and he only craved more and more.

" _Good boy, you look so good taking me ~ Fucking me so well. Ahh!"_

He suddenly ground his hips down into his, holding it, circling slowly, his own hard on tapping against Tim's stomach, making them hiss.

" _Oh fuckkkk-"_ That one was so much closer than the rest. The man suddenly removed his arm from the backrest, tugging open the first coat button, exposing his neck slightly out from the hoodie underneath. The hand came down, and feather light - like he was afraid of hurting him - caressing Tim's scruffy cheek, grown out over the few months he had left Alabama. 

So much for escaping weird masked fiends …. Not that he was complaining. 

He got the message. Slowly shifting without pulling out, Tim sat up, holding them in his lap. Their heartbeat was so close now and breath pouring from the holes in the mask. He didn't dare try and remove it. He didn't want to break this odd trust - pact? - built now.

Maybe he had his reasons to keep his face like this. Just how his old masked "personality" had acted. 

Though, he thought with a smile, this one seems more willing to "negotiate boundaries". Especially in comparison to the at least 5 - he had counted 5 - masked people now. He didn't see the monster anymore but it seems ToTheArk wasn't going to let up either.

Beginning his thrusts again, Tim bit down a little too hard on their Adams apple, bobbing beneath pale, sunless skin, earning him a happy squeak. He sucked and worried the spot, wanting it to be visible. So that when he caught the man on camera, it would just barely see a glimpse of the purple marks. And only Tim would know who made them.

Who got that close to him. 

Ok - he was a teensy bit prideful, but not voyeuristic. He really hoped no one decided to come to the same empty lot. He wondered if the car was shaking like some bad comedic movie scene. He was selfish and wanted this all to himself. No pills, guns, knives, and static. Just this indulging moment. 

Besides - it was **_he_ ** that broke into **_his_ **car.

An odd wake up call.

But such a generous surprise, he wanted to return it ten fold. As much as he loved being dominated, his libido started demanding him to move.

He licked and kissed at the bites, spit coating and drying to the now-shivering neck.

Carefully, he wove his hands up to the others, which rested on his shoulder, entwining them softly, as not to startle, and pushed them back, pinning them against the car window. This was an easier angle for him.

He moved to meet their hips, each thrust harder than the last as Tim tested how far he could go. No objections yet. He curled in, pressing his forehead to that of the mask, staring into the fogged out eyes. ' _I mean business now, lovely.'_

His eyes were covered gently by a palm, and hearing a plastic shift, he was kissed sweetly by real, flesh and blood lips. So loving in a way he thought tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Tongues thrashing and tasting one another, digging the final grave. 

The masked man shook so violently now, so close, as he twitched, a throaty groan bellowing in his throat. Tim squeezed at his balls in a sly trick, massaging them hard. "Good boy, cum for me." He whispered. 

His ass tightened around Tim as he blew himself all over his jacket, three thick ropes surprising them both, and a final weeping squirt that made the man squirm like he was about to come yet again.

With the strong muscles closing on him, Tim buried himself to the hilt with a muffled, sloppy kiss, as he quaked. With a long drawn out moan, and a death grip on the other's hip bones, he came deep inside the man. He moaned out at the first wave of pleasure, before - "AH!" - as a stronger pulse hit him, resultant of all the delay he was subjected to. He thrusted sporadically, milking the long orgasm and his partners own, desperately holding onto reality from the explosion of nerves.

He didn't see the black closing in on him until his knees gave out on him, leaving him one last thought of "why aren't they working" before passing out right on top of the other man. 

...

' _How cute~_ ' 

They were content to sit there for a moment, before slinking away and over the front seat, turning the heater off. It had been his "insurance plan" in case things went south - he'd doubted it.

The others were probably going to be pissed when they figured out where and why he was gone all night, but eh - worth it.

He put a window down, turning the car off and leaving a half-empty water bottle on the floor next to Tim's drooping arm.

" _Sleep well."_ He whistled softly through the mask, fixing his clothing and taking off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an adult I can write tf I want to write


End file.
